Ninjago Day of the Departed Alternate Ending
by SweetHeart114
Summary: Someone knows Cole's fading a lot more than normal, and tries to stay near him for his sake. But when he disappears in the Museum, Jay chases after him to the Temple and gets into trouble, a lot of it. Now Cole has to not only stop Yang from escaping into Ninjago, but save Jay from the same ghostly peril he faced. Can he succeed, or will it prove to be too much for the ghost ninja?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is kind of like a halloween special. I know it's still September, but I plan on the last chapter being out for Halloween, so I have to start it early. I hope you enjoy!**_

Jay's P.O.V.

"Might I be presenting, the Hall of Villainy!" Dr. Saunders presented to us.

Everyone ooed and awed at it, and it was pretty cool. There were mannequins of most villains we've faced over the years, and it was pretty cool.

"Cryptor," Dr. Saunders pointed to him.

"A plastic mannequin," Zane commented.

"Kozu."

"Uncanny," Lloyd commented.

"Chen."

"Memories," Nya muttered beside me.

"Samukai."

"Is he looking at me?" I asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

All the mannequins are starting at us, and it's the one creepy thing in here.

"Maybe from the past," Sensei told us, answering my question.

"And Morro," Dr. Saunders finished.

We continued walking until he stopped at a small display stand, with what looked like an eclipse marked on it. It looked interesting and Sensei was intrigued by it too.

"Checking this out," Dr. Saunders called us over to it. "We don't just open on Day of the Departed, it's Day of the Departed lunar eclipse. A special eclipse."

"The rarest Ying Yang Eclipse," Sensei informed us.

"Poetic, is it not?" Dr. Saunders responded. "Scary holiday, scary exhibit, scary moon. There's magic in the air. Boogily, boogily.

"It's ever villain we've ever faced," Kai said.

We all turned around, looking back at the exhibit. It was pretty cool, creepy yet cool. I looked for Cole, who was beside me. Then I heard him mutter something.

"Not every villain," he said quietly.

I looked to see him looking at a thing for Sensei Yang. I decided to follow him towards it.

"No, there are many more to unpack," I heard Dr. Saunders tell the others.

I moved beside Cole, who looked almost mesmerized by the display. He almost looked like he was mesmerized by it.

"Although known to some as the master without a student, Koodu Kuna Yang will be remembered by most as the creator of Airjitzu, the most powerful martial art in history," Cole read. "Huh, I remember yang as the guy who turned me into a ghost."

I looked to Cole, seeing him drifting off again. He's been doing that a lot lately. It looked as though he was saying something from what I could see, but I heard nothing from him. He's drifted off. I turn back to the others, looking to them.

"Look at that," Nya's eyes lit up as she ran towards me.

"Nice eye, Nya," Dr. Saunders said.

"I only saw it because Jay was here," Nya shrugged.

Everyone was joining us so I lost sight of Cole.

"Where's-" I started.

Dr. Saunders cut me off, starting the go on about the thing in the case. I looked for Cole, trying to find him. He was really faint, so it was hard to see him. I honestly was surprised that no one else had even noticed his disappearance. I was looking until Nya tapped my shoulder. Right before I looked to her, I saw his faint outline staring at Yang's portrait.

"Jay, are you coming?" Nya asked me.

"Uh, yeah, sure," I nodded.

I glanced back, seeing Cole in his trance. I figured he would come catch up and continued on with the others. After a while, I became worried that he wasn't coming. I was considering going back for him, but Nya wanted to stay by my side until we all separated ways. We arrived outside, finishing up the tour. I was now worried, since Cole wasn't here yet. Final words were said, and Cole was still nowhere to be seen. We made our way to our vehicles.

"Jay, are you alright?" Lloyd asked me.

"Huh," I responded, startled from my thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you coming?" Nya asked, climbing on her bike.

"I'll catch up," I told them. "Just going to wait for Cole."

"Ok, see you at the concert then," Kai said.

He, Nya, Lloyd and Zane took off on their own. I pulled out my phone and called my parents.

"Hey ma," I said when she answered.

"Jay, where are you?" she asked me.

"Still in the city," I told her. "I'm going to be a little late. Cole's having issues and I'm just going to make sure he get's to his father's alright."

"Alright, get here as soon as you can," she told me.  
"I will, love you mom," I smiled, even though she couldn't see me.

"Love you too, son," she responded.

I hung up and looked over to Cole's vehicle. I noticed Cole in it, yet he didn't notice me.

"Cole," I called to him.

Almost as if he were still in his trance, he drove off. He wasn't even going towards his father's place. Not even close. I knew something was wrong, hoping in my jet and chasing off after him. Something bad was happening, and I had to stop it. It was for my friend, and I couldn't let him down. Especially today.

I took off after him, trying to get his attention. He was muttering to himself the whole time, and I had no idea where he was going. We drove for several minutes, I was constantly trying to catch up to him. I heard Sensei's voice in my ear, echoing the meaning of today.

"We honor our ancestors," he said. "Because if we never looked to the past, we cannot envision the future. On the day of the departed, we pause to remember those we've lost. And enjoy our time with those we are still fortunate to have."

I stopped and landed beside Cole's vehicle. I looked up as I climbed out of my jet. I saw Sensei Yang's Temple above me, and the faint orange glow of Cole's airjitzu tornado. Man, he is determined to do something. But what?

"What are you doing Cole?" I muttered.

I looked around, jumping over to his vehicle to look for any clues. Nothing was there. I looked back up to the temple and took a long deep breath.

"Sorry mom and dad," I muttered. "I don't think I'm getting to you guys first. Cole needs me now more than ever."

I jumped into my airjitzu tornado and took off towards the Temple. Don't do anything stupid, Cole. Not tonight.

 _ **The first couple chapters will be like the special, but then things will change. Stay along for the adventure to see where it goes!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Cole's P.O.V.

I landed on the Temple's island, storming up to the door. It's time to settle the debts, Yang. I threw open the door, letting my anger boil inside of me.

"Alright Yang, show yourself," I called out.

I got no response, and called to him again.

"You heard me! Show yourself!"  
"Cole," he whispered.

I looked over towards the end of the staircase. I watched him appear from behind it, seeming almost pleased with himself. I glared at him, furious.

"You received my message," he said calmly.

"I got it, alright, and I've got one for you," I snapped at him. "It's direct from the business end of your own weapon."

I pull out the Yang blade, holding it tightly. I was ready to attack him with it. Oh, this is going to be good. He just looked at me, shocked.

"The Yin Blade," he gasped. "But, how? It's encased in solid clearstone. That case is impenetrable."

"Not to a ghost," I told him as I began approaching him. "Which thanks to you, I _still_ am!"

"What are you going to do?" Yang stuttered.

"There's magic in the air," I echoed Dr. Saunders. "You know, eclipse and all."

"Please," Yang begged, moving to the side. "Where's your holiday spirit? It's the Day of the Departed."

"Ya-huh," I nodded. "And I'm settling my debt."

I charged at him, feeling energy running through me. Time to do this once and forall.

* * *

Jay's P.O.V.

"And I'm settling my debt!" Cole shouted.

I watched from the doorway as Cole swung at Sensei Yang with the Yin Blade. Yang dodged it at the last second and Cole smashed a vase. I thought it was nothing, but then Yang started to laugh evilly.

"What?" Cole cried. "What's so funny?"

"This," Yang told him.

He pointed to the now shattered vase on the floor.  
"That."

He smiled, opening his arms wide.

"All of it."

"What happening!" Cole cried out.

"My plan," Yang sneered.

My eyes widened as a ray of green light glistened against the shattered vase. I began to panic, realizing something bad was happening. Cole stumbled backwards, watching as a green fog appeared, floating out of the vase. It came right towards me, and I ran away from the door. I stopped near the staircase, watching it flow out the door.

"Jay!" Cole cried.

"What did you do, Cole!" I yelled at him.

"I don't know!" he shouted at me. "It was Yang!"

Cole looked from me to Yang, then back to me. He gripped the Ying blade tightly in his hand, and I took a step back. Maybe following him wasn't a good idea.

"You never should have played with dark magic, boy," Yang sneered at him.

I stepped back again, hiding behind the staircase.

"This Day of the Departed will be remembered as my day of the return," Yang said, pleased with himself.

Yang walked up to Cole, who tucked the blade behind him.

"The Yin Blade, if you please," Yang told him.

"Oh yeah," Cole said. "I don't think so."

"Don't be stupid, Cole," I muttered to myself.

I saw Yang's ghost students slowly surrounding him. Was Yang planning this? Maybe he wasn't counting on me coming and I can do something?

"I do," Yang said.

"What!" Cole cried out.

He was only realizing now that he was surrounded. Man, it's not his day. Before he could even attack, he had two ghosts on him, pinning him down. I watched as he was tackled by three more after that. One pulled the Yin blade from him, and two more pulled him to his feet. I watched him struggle as another student cuffed him. Now his powers are blocked, that's great. Yang was laughing as Cole struggled.

"Now, where's your little friend," Yang said.

Cole froze, turning and looking for me.

"Run, Jay!" Cole cried.

I ducked out of sight, pushing myself up against the wall of the stairwell. I stayed silent, even though I knew I would be caught here. I silently moved towards a door, hoping I could find a way out of here. Maybe I could get the others to help.

"Come out, come out, ninja," Yang called to me.

I gulped, turning and running to the door. I ran right to a ghost. They grabbed my arm and stopped me. I yelped, trying to pull myself free. I turned and saw Yang smiling at me, Cole looking terrified behind him.

"Welcome to the party, Jay," Yang said. "Although, I don't remember inviting you."

"I was only trying to help Cole," I insisted.

"Well, it's too late for that now, isn't it," Yang mocked.

Yang ordered a ghost to grab my arm, holding onto me tightly. I looked to Cole as he was forced to the ground. Yang ordered the ghosts to hold onto me tightly, leading me towards Cole.

"So, guys," I heard Cole say to Yang's students. "Why don't you help me out? You know, student to ninja? Hello?"

Cole huffed.

"Look," Cole said. "I know Yang's your master, but how can you be on his side?"

"Your pleas are useless," Yang told him. "My students, well, they're loyal to no one but me."

"Come on, guys," Cole moaned. "Yang is like the definition of evil."

"Yang means good, Cole," I said.

"Shut it, zap-trap," Cole snapped at me. "You aren't helping."  
I bit my lip, not wanting to make the situation any worse.

"I once aspired for great, but things never went well," Yang said. "I was cursed to haunt this temple forever, but thanks to you, I can finally be free."  
"Thanks to me?" Cole questioned. "How?"

"You said it yourself," Yang smirked. "There's magic in the air."

Yang brought the Yin blade into Cole's face. I watched him flinch and lean away from it.

"On the Day of the Departed, when there's a Yin Yang Lunar Eclipse," Yang explained, "The Yin blade can cut the rift of return. So, thank you for this."  
"You're not welcome," Cole glared. "And you won't get away with it. Jay and I are suppose to meet the team soon, and when they see we're missing, they'll come for us."

"See you're missing," Yang laughed. "Look at you, you can barely see yourself. Not to mention that only Jay has seen you lately, and he's stuck here too."

Cole sighed, looking up at me. I bit my lip as Yang held the Yin blade in front of me.

"Besides, you've caused quite a few problems for your friends, Cole," Yang smiled.

I saw a small green cloud displaying pictures of the others. I saw Kai and Nya, who were momentarily attacked by Chen, Zane who was attacked by Cryptor, Lloyd and Misako who were attacked by Pythor, Kozu chasing after Dareth, and Morro with Sensei.

"One strike of their ghost blade, and your friends are gone," Yang smiled.

"Oh no," Cole gasped.

He jumped to his feet, only to be shoved back down.

"What have you done?" Cole glared.

"No, Cole," Yang smiled. "What have you done?


	3. Chapter 3

Cole's P.O.V.

"Now, onto more pressing matters," Yang said. "How am I going to deal with you?"

He looked at Jay, and something burst inside me.

"If you so much as touch him," I growled.

I jumped up, about to attack him. I was grabbed from behind and pulled backwards, back onto the ground.

"You should worry about yourself before others," Yang smirked at me.

He motioned to his students that held Jay and they forced Jay to follow him.

"Stay strong, Jay!" I called after him. "I'll get us out of here!"  
Jay looked back at me, and I could see the fear plastered all over his face. I know I'm responsible for getting him into this mess, now I have to get him out. His life might depend on it.

"So, he's gone," I turned to the ghosts. "You can let me go now."  
They didn't respond, which was a go figure. Plan B.

"Alright, bring it," I smiled.

I jumped up, onto my feet. The ghost that was told to watch over me reached out to pull me back down. I jumped back and dodged his hand. He stumbled and I kicked him before he could recover. He flew into the wall, landing on the ground. I waited for him to move, but he sat the still.

"That's one down," I shook myself.

I turned and made my way across the room, towards where Yang left with Jay. I honestly was hoping he would be OK. I just have to find him and get the Yin blade, then Yang will be stopped.

* * *

Jay's P.O.V.

I tried to keep myself calm, tried not to let Yang see that I was scared, but it was hard. I'll admit, I have a slight fear of ghosts, other than Cole. We all do after what happened with Morro. I looked up, seeing Yang staring at me.

"You shouldn't have followed your friends here," Yang told me.  
"I was only trying to help him," I said. "It's what friends do."  
"You should be celebrating this holiday with your family, ninja," Yang said. "It might be the last one you'll have."  
"What does that mean?" I frowned.

"I think you know very well what I mean," Yang said.

I stumbled backwards as Yang held the Yin blade against my neck. My eyes were glued to it, then I looked up as Yang spoke again.

"He doesn't want you hurt," Yang smirked. "If he tries to stop me, you'll pay the price."

"That's not fair," I frowned.

"Life isn't fair, kid," Yang said. "Get used to it."

Yang turned his back on me and walked across the room. I tried to pull free from the ghosts, but without success. I stopped when I saw the Yin blade back against my neck.

"Cuff him," Yang ordered the ghosts.

I stayed still, feeling the venge stone chains on my wrists. There go my powers.

"Now, what to do with you?" Yang questioned.

A clock chimed and I jumped. Yang laughed at me as I calmed myself.

"I guess time is running out," Yang smiled. "Lock him in the basement. Make sure that Cole doesn't know. Then he won't be found."

I was dragged towards the corner, Yang following me closely.

"You won't get away with this," I managed to say.

"Oh, is that so?" Yang replied. "Why is that?"  
"Because I'm here!" a voice cried.

Cole ran at Yang, jumping at him. Yang dodged Cole, sending him toppling to the ground. He landed at my feet, shaking himself off and getting up.

"How did you escape?" Yang cried.

"You seriously think one ghost can hold me?" Cole replied. "Rethink your plan here, Yang."

Cole let out a shout, shooting a blast of earth at Yang. Yang slipped under it and spun the Yin blade.

"Well, since we're all here again, let's have some fun," Yang smirked.

I looked down as the ghosts pulled the cuffs off of me, but they held my hands. I couldn't break free from them, and struggled against them. I looked up at Yang knocked Cole into me. I felt loopy, unsure of what was happening.

"Cuff them!" Yang ordered.

I looked down and saw the cuffs back on my hands.

"No!" I heard Cole's voice, but I couldn't see him.

I was so confused. What's going on? Where's Cole gone? Why can I hear him, but not see him.

"Oh, this is priceless," Yang laughed.

"Sorry, Jay," I heard Cole say.

I let out a scream, feeling something rip through me. I closed my eyes tightly, then opened them the find myself in darkness.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

This is terrifying. Seriously, what's going on.

"Lock them in the basement," I heard Yang say.

Where he was, I didn't know. I couldn't see anything at the moment. Everything around me was black with a green tint to it. I didn't even know what was happening.

"Cole!" I cried out. "Where are you?"  
"Jay, I'm so sorry about this," I heard Cole say.

"Cole? What's going on?" I asked him. "Where are you?"  
"You can't see?" Cole asked me.

"No, I can't," I told him. "What's happening? Where are you?"  
I hear him sigh.

"I'm so sorry, Jay," Cole told me. "He forced this on us."

"What?" I asked him.

"He's forced me to posses you, Jay," Cole told me. "Now the venge stone is stopping me from leaving your body."

"So you're trapped in me!" I screamed.

"Don't scream!" Cole yelped. "It's like you're yelling in my ear. Please!"  
"I'm sorry, but this is insane!" I cried, not as loud as before.

"I know," Cole said. "I guess the reason you can't see is that I took control of you while you were recovering."

"Is this how Lloyd felt?" I asked.

"Most likely," Cole sighed. "Sorry, man. Until we can get the vengestone off, I'm stuck with you."

"You mean you are stuck in me," I told him. "Will I be able to control myself at all?"

"Um…" Cole hummed, clearly looking for an answer.

"I get it, I get it," I sighed. "Just find a way to separate us and fast."  
"I will, Jay," Cole said. "I promise."

I sat in silence. Cole talked to himself, clearly trying to figure out this possession stuff. He had told me before he never wanted to ever possess someone, especially after what Lloyd went through. Now, I know what Lloyd went through. I curled into a ball, listening to Cole trying to figure out what to do. This is going to be the worst night ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Cole's P.O.V.

I crawled out of the basement, looking around for something to get the vengestone off. I couldn't see anything, nor a key. Yang must have it somewhere then. I started walking towards the door, and heard Yang's voice nearby.

"Make sure they never find me," Yang said. "They can never have the key. They can never be separated. After tonight, since it's the eclipse, Cole will have killed his friend. No one can survive a ghost possessing them tonight, they take over completely."  
"Cole," I heard Jay mutter.

"You can hear him, can't you," Cole sighed.

"Yes," I heard Jay mutter. "You can't let him kill me. You can't let me die, please."

"I won't, Jay," Cole said. "You'll be alright. I promise."

I heard Jay whimper softly. I feel so bad for him. He's going through a lot and it's all my fault. If I never let Yang use me, neither of us would be here and we could be celebrating with our families.

I have to focus. I looked around the corner and run after Yang, able to avoid the ghosts. I followed Yang until he stopped in the attic. I hid around the corner, seeing he was with a group of ghosts.

"I know you're there, Cole," Yang said. "You can't hide from me."  
I stepped out into the doorway, glaring at him.

"Take the chains off," I demanded.

Yang just laughed at me. He stopped, turning and grinning at me.  
"It's not that simple," Yang said. "You don't even know how to leave his body, Cole. You are trapped in him, with or without the chains."

"I do to!" I snapped.

"You don't, do you," I heard Jay say.

"I can figure it out," I thought to him.

"Get them," Yang ordered.

I snapped out of my thoughts as Yang's students came at me. I knocked them away, fighting each of them. I was outnumbered, but they weren't that strong. They kept getting up, though, and they wouldn't stop. I punched a student that came at me, grabbing his sword and taking out five more with it.

"This could go on forever, Cole," I heard Yang say. "But your friend doesn't have all night."

I kicked one last student away, then turned to Yang. He stood by the window, smiling at me.

"When the eclipse it at it's fullest, you'll start killing him without even realizing," Yang told me. "It only takes a minute for him to be dead. It's painful, very painful."

"Enough!" I shouted at him.

I launched the sword at Yang, watching it dig into the wall next to him. Yang laughed, smirking at me.

"What will it take for you to spare him?" I asked.

"You seriously think that I'll fall for this," Yang asked. "You must be-"

"I'm not lying, Yang," I said, my tone very serious. "He's like a brother to me. I can't let him die, let alone from my own actions."

"I see you are serious," Yang said. "I understand that he's important to you, since you are important to him."

"Just separate us," I told him. "Tell me what I need to do and I'll do it."

"You think it's just that easy," Yang chuckled. "I know you, Cole. I know you'll trick me and still try to win. This is on you, Cole. You can get yourself out of this one, if you want to save him."

I growled.

"Cole!" Jay called to me. "The eclipse!"

My heart sunk, seeing it was almost at it's fullest.

"You're friend only has a couple minutes left, Cole," Yang said. "I'm done playing around with you. Students, hold them off."

I looked around, seeing I was surrounded. I turned, looking at Yang. He held the chain key up.

"See this?" Yang told me. "You have two minutes to defeat my students, grab it, and free yourself before the eclipse reaches its fullest and your friend will start to die. Another minute and he'll be dead."

Yang hung it on a small hook, way on the other side of the room.

"Good luck, Cole," Yang smirked. "Time starts now."

As soon as he said that, I was tackled. I was pinned down, unable to escape.

"Cole, do something!" I heard Jay begging. "Please!"

"I-" I stopped, realizing this was his plan.

He wanted to keep me distracted, long enough for his students to get in a position to pin me down. He wants this to happen.

"I can't," I said softly. "I can't escape them."

"Yes you can, Cole," Jay told me. "You have to. Please."

"I have nothing, I can't use my powers or anything," I told him. "I'm so sorry, Jay."

I closed my eyes, tears fighting to come.

"I failed you."

* * *

Jay's P.O.V.

I couldn't see what was happening, but when Cole said he failed me, my heart sank. He was giving up, he was going to let me die. I was upset, but angry at the same time. I guess, that with him feeling weak and my anger fuelling me, I took over. Because the next thing I knew, I could see again, and I kicked.

"Take that!" I cried.

I somehow launched two ghosts into the wall. I managed to knock the others away and get to my feet.

"Jay!" Cole cried to me. "What's going on?"  
"I'm taking over for a minute," I told him. "Just hold-"

I was cut off when my whole body started screaming in pain. I cried out, losing control of myself and letting Cole take over again.

"Jay, what's wrong?" Cole asked me.

Just before my vision faded again, I saw it. The eclipse.

"Cole, the key," I cried. "Hurry!"  
Cole must have heard the desperation in my voice because I could hear the panic in his thoughts. The one thought we were both thinking stood out.

"The eclipse is at it's fullest."


	5. Chapter 5

Cole's P.O.V.

I took no time to stop and think, I just did. I ran towards the key, hearing Jay's screams of pain echoing in my head. I grabbed the key and pulled the chains off. Just before I left, the screaming abruptly stopped. I panicked and left Jay's body. I didn't hear a word, only a loud thump behind me. I spun around, seeing Jay on the ground.

"Jay!" I cried.

I fell to my knees, shaking him.

'A minute after the eclipse is at its fullest, he'll be dead,' Yang's voice rang in my head.

Tears sparked in my eyes, burning. I blinked them away and slowly stood up.

"I'll come back for you," I whispered to him. "I wouldn't leave you here. I will never forget about you."

I closed my eyes, taking a moment of silence for him. I heard a sword unsheathed and looked up. Yang's students were ready to fight now. I turned to them.

"Do you seriously have a death wish right now!" I screamed. "You are all at fault for this!"  
That did it. They all stumbled and scrambled away from me. They were gone, and now only Yang stood in my way. Time to end this once and forall.

I walked towards the window, climbing out and pulling myself onto the roof. I looked to Yang as he turned to me.

"I see you escaped my students," he said with pleasure. "Did your blue friend not make it?"  
"Don't talk about him like that!" I screamed.

I ran at Yang, jumping to kick him. He dodged my attack and I landed on the other side of him.

"He's gone!" Yang laughed. "Oh, this is priceless."  
I growled, throwing a punch at Yang. He grabbed my fist and spun me around and knocked my feet from under me.

"Your friend came to save you, and you couldn't even save him," Yang mocked me. "Some friend you are."  
"Stop talking!" I shouted, covering my ears with my hands.

"What, don't like the truth, Cole?" Yang mocked.

I got up and punched Yang. He stumbled, then looked up at me.

"Tempered," Yang narrowed his eyes.

"I don't care what you say," I shouted. "I tried my best. He knows I tried my best. He'll forgive me."

"If he wasn't already dead," Yang retorted. "He's gone, Cole. Never to come back."

Now that did it. I cried out, charging at Yang. I punched at him, kicked at him, missing almost every time. He then managed to trip me and send me toppling towards the edge of the roof. I stopped right at the edge, looking down then up to Yang.

"You let your anger cloud your mind, Cole," Yang tells me. "It will be one of you biggest mistakes tonight. And your last."

Yang kicked me in the stomach and sent me over the edge. I barely managed to grab a hold of the ledge before I fell. Yang looked down at me as I glanced below me. That was a bad choice. Below me, ironically enough, was a pond. One filled with water. One of the only things that can kill me.

"Looky here," Yang mocked. "Oh, how the tables turn against you."

I looked up at Yang, seeing him smirking down at me.

"One step, Cole," Yang grinned. "One step and I can cause you to fall to your watery grave."

I glanced down, trying to find a way out of this. I realized it was about four stories down to the bottom. More than enough room for-

"Time to join your friend," Yang laughed.

A sharp pain nailed my hands and I let go. I had no time to recover if I was to survive this. I spun into my airjitzu, hearing Yang laughing in what he thought was his victory. His back was to me as he held the Yin blade above him.

"Now, open the rift," Yang cheered.

"I don't think so!" I shouted.

He spun around as I fell from the sky and grabbed the Yin blade from his hand. He jumped in surprise as I somersaulted on the ground. I jumped to my feet, holding the Yin blade up.

"No!" Yang cried out.

"Looks like you didn't plan for that," I retorted.

I mentally slapped myself, knowing I could have used a better line. No taking it back now. Yang glared at me.

"You can't stop me, Cole," Yang said. "You are always outnumbered. You're alone, now. No one is here to help you."

"You're alone too, Yang," I said.

"I have my students," Yang said. "I have my family."  
"That's captivity, not family!" I cried.

I looked to my left, seeing all of Yang's students watching.

"They will always obey me!" Yang cried out. "Get him!"  
I turned to the students.  
"You don't have to listen to him!" I cried out. "Help me and you'll be freed."

"Give the blade to me, boy," Yang said. "You have no idea what power it holds."

"That's why you will never get it," I responded, holding it away from him.

"Silly boy," Yang shook his head. "You'll never win. Now get him."

I turned to look at Yang's students, who stood there frozen. None of them moved to help either of us. As I turned back to Yang, something kicked me in the stomach. I fell to the ground, the Yin blade flying from my hands. I clattered to the ground, at Yang's feet. He picked it up, laughing.

"I told you," Yang smiled. "You are all alone. No one to help you. No one to save you. No one will ever find you."

I felt myself fade a little bit with every word he said. He held the Yin blade close to me.

"Now, be a good boy and stay put while I open the rift," Yang said.

He turned away from me, and I couldn't move. I couldn't bring myself to. The only person who knew I was missing was gone. I wasn't able to save him, so what makes me think I can even stop Yang anymore.

The wind began to pick up and I looked up to see a rift opening in the sky.

"Yes!" Yang cheered. "Freedom."

"No!" I cried.

As Yang ripped into airjitzu, I followed behind him. I managed to grab him and pull him back down. Then two of us toppled and rolled, the Yin blade clattering to the ground between us. I slowly climbed to my feet, seeing Yang recovering before me. I ran and grabbed the Yin blade, looking up at Yang. It's now or never, Cole. Now or never.


	6. Chapter 6

Cole's P.O.V.

The Yin Blade was tight in my hand, as Yang stood before me, glaring. I knew he was mad, and that time was running out for him. I just had to hold on a little long and he wouldn't be able to escape the Temple.

"You foolish child," Yang laughed at me.

I took a step back, prepared for him to attack me. He didn't move towards me.

"You don't realize what's even going on," Yang laughed. "You don't know what that even does."

I glanced up at the rift, the wind blowing wildly around us. I look back to Yang.

"It's the only way back," Yang smiled at me. "The only way to escape the curse. The only way I can become mortal again."  
"It won't happen," I blurt out. "You'll never leave here."

"What's stopping me?" Yang laughed. "You think I can't just fly up right now?"  
My eyes widened as he made another attempt for the rift. I jumped up after him, barely grabbing him before we both toppled to the ground. The Ying blade fell from my hand as we fell. I panted, climbing to my feet. I looked around on the ground for the Yin Blade. Then I froze, seeing it against my neck before me. I looked up, seeing it in Yang's hand.

"And now, you are unarmed," Yang smirked.

I went to take a step back, but he moved the blade closer.

"Don't move," Yang ordered.

I held my breath, waiting for the strike to end me. Yang looked at me, smirking.

"You really think I'm going to kill you?" Yang laughed. "My, what an imagination you have."

"What?" I questioned.

"I only need you here," Yang said. "I only need you to remain behind so I can escape."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"There must always be a ghost left behind to haunt this Temple," Yang said. "It's part of the curse on it. Soon, it will be you."  
"No, it will never be me," I argued back. "You won't get away with this, Yang."

"Haven't I already?" Yang asked.

I stop, looking away.

"Think about it," Yang said.

All of it, was because of him. He was doing everything, thinking one step ahead of me.

"I tricked you into coming here," Yang started.

I've only been helping him this whole time.

"I lead you right into my plan."

I brought him the only thing he needed to escape.

"You continuously bring me closer and closer to my victory."

I fell to my knees, looking down.

"You let your weaknesses affect your actions, your choices, your feelings."  
I've only been helping him, without even realizing.

"You killed your own friend."

Nothing. There is nothing to respond with to that. Rage. Sorrow. Anger. Pity. Anything. Nothing comes. No punches. No tears. No feeling of emptiness.

I sat on my knees, staring blankly at the roof under me. I could hear my breath, feel the wind around me. Yet I couldn't scream. I couldn't cry. I couldn't fight back against Yang. What was happening to me?

Pain. I could feel physical pain. Yang kicked me in the stomach, sending me backwards. I moaned, looking up at him. I didn't move, I never spoke a word to him.

"You brought all of this on yourself, Cole," Yang mocks. "This is all your fault. Everyone you did."

I looked away, unable to stand this anymore. I shakily tried to climb to my feet. Yang pushed me back down, pinning me against the rooftop.

"You won't go anywhere," Yang glared. "You will stay here. Now and forever. Trapped as the new Master of the House."

That clicked something. I don't know what, but now I was able to look at him.

"Your friend have forgotten you," Yang said. "You will always be alone. No one to save you. No one to help you. No one will ever come for you."

I stood up, hanging my head low. Yang went to punch me down again, but I grabbed his fist, stopping him. My other hand grasped part of the Yin Blade's handle. A smirk appear on my face, out of Yang's sight.

"Why do you continue fighting me?" Yang asked, almost impressed. "You will never win."

"I promised something," I said.

I looked up at Yang, the smirk on my face growing. He stepped back, unsure of me now.

"I promised to protect him," I told Yang. "To protect everyone."  
"You failed!" Yang cried out.

"Not everyone," I grinned.

A power flowed through me. Something I had never felt before. I pushed Yang backwards, sending him to the ground. He climbed to his feet, looking up at me. The shock on his face was priceless.

I jumped at Yang, fist wound up to punch him. He held the Yin Blade up, trying to defend himself. As my fist collided with it, the yin Blade shattered into pieces. We both flew backwards. I hit a wall, falling against it. I looked up to see Yang near the edge. He was looking around, confused for a second, then stopped to look at his students.

"No!" he shouted.

I looked over, seeing his students looking around confused. They were free from yang's control.

"Quickly!" I called to them. "Get out of here."

They all look at me, and without a word they took off into the sky. They flew through the rift to their freedom.

"What have you done!" Yang shouted.

Before I realized what was happening, Yang had me by the collar. My eyes widened as I grabbed his wrists.

"You're all alone, Yang," I muttered.

I gasped for air, Yang's hand gripping my throat tightly. I struggled to breath, trying to break free from him.

"You'll never learn!" Yang shouted.

I cried out at he launched me across the roof. I scrambled to grab something before I slid right off the edge. I managed to grab the ledge and pull myself back up. I looked up as Yang towered over me.

"Just give up," Yang said. "You continuously keep fighting. For what? No one even cares about you anymore. They forgot you, Cole. Just give up!"  
I stopped, panting for air. I looked away from Yang, staring at the roof below me. He was right. I kept trying, but for what?

"Cole!"

I looked up, heard a voice call my name in the distance.

"Cole! The rift!"  
I looked around, unable see the source.

"What is that?" Yang asked, just as confused.

"The rift! Hurry!"

I looked up, seeing the rift closing. Yang's back was to me, so I used it as my chance. I didn't know who it was calling to me, but I had to take it. I spun into my airjitzu, taking off into the sky. Yang shouted, jumping up at me.I struggled to keep airborne as Yang tried to knock me back down.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him.

"My freedom," Yang said. "My legacy that is yet to come."  
"This is all so you can escape to control Ninjago?" I asked.

"No, so I'm not forgotten," Yang said.

"You won't be," I told him.

I yelped as we tumbled towards the ground. One last chance, and it'll be over.

Before I could even get up, I was airborne. Not in airjitzu. I looked down, seeing Yang looking up at me. Then, all it was was light. Bright, white, light.

 _ **One more chapter. Expect it on Halloween (long wait, I know. Sorry) . I will probably start another story between now and then, so don't worry. There will be something.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_The final chapter! After over a weeks wait, here it is!!!!_**

Cole's P.O.V.

The bright light was all I could remember. As I came through, a headache hit me. WIth my eyes closed, I brought a hand to my head and slowly sat up. I heard other voices around me, unable to make out who's and what they were saying. I opening my eyes, hoping to get a look at them. Instead, the shock hit me as I looked at myself. I was human again! I looked up to the top of the Temple, making out where I stood only moments before. Now, I could hear the other voices.

"He can't be gone."

"He would be right here, though."

"Let's look around."

"Admit it, Lloyd. You just don't want to believe he's gone."

"That's not true!"

I pushed myself up, balancing myself on the boulder in front of me.

"He's got to be here somewhere."

That was Lloyd. The others are here.

"He's gone, Lloyd. Just accept it."

That was Misako. Are they referring to me? Do they think I'm dead?

"He can't be. He has to be here."

That was Nya.

"I hate to admit it, but I think Sensei and Misako are right. We would have found him by now."

Kai was giving up on me.

"We all know how hard this will be for you all," Sensei told them.

"I'd just give anything to have him back," Nya sighed.

"Some cake would be pretty good right about now," I say to myself, thinking about something that I would want for them to have me back.

"Cole?" Lloyd's voice questioned.

I climbed up the boulder, then sat on top and smiled at them.

"Hey, guys," I smiled.

"Cole!" Nya, Lloyd, Zane, and Kai cheered.

They all ran towards me as I slid down the boulder to meet them. They pulled me into a group hug, laughing and smiling. I couldn't help but laugh along. It was great to be with them again. Now there was just one thing left to worry about.

"Where's Jay?" Nya asked.

"He's probably in the Temple," Kai said. "Let's go look for him."

Before I could say anything, they were running into the Temple. I sighed, shaking my head. I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning to see Sensei and Misako behind me.

"It's best you follow them," Sensei told me.

I nodded. I started walking towards the Temple. I found the others waiting inside.

"Do you know where he is?" Lloyd asked me.

I simply nodded. I walked ahead of the others, leading them towards the last place I was with him. I stopped at the door, looking at it. I took a deep breath, knowing the others were beginning to worry. I pushed the door open and walked inside. The others all saw Jay on the floor, unmoving. I watched them push past me and run to him.

"Jay, speak to me," Nya shook him.

"Jay, come on, buddy," Kai called out to him.

Lloyd looked up at me, but I didn't make eye contact with him. I keep my head down, my eyes glued to the floor. I heard footsteps walking up to me and felt everyone's eyes turn to me. Lloyd lifted my chin, forcing me to lock eyes with him.

"What happened?" Lloyd asked.

I blinked back tears, trying not to break out crying. I took a shaky breath, looking down.

"Cole?"

That was Nya. I looked up, seeing her walking towards me.

"It's all my fault," I burst out.

"What are you talking about?" Lloyd asked.

I stepped away from them, feeling myself shaking.

"I couldn't help him," I cried. "I couldn't save him. It's my fault he's dead."

"Just tell us what happened," Lloyd told me calmly.

Now, I wish I could just disappear like before. I couldn't bring myself to tell them what happened, to tell them it was my fault. I turned to run, only to have Sensei and Misako grab my arms and stop me.

"Cole, just tell us," Misako said.

"I can't!" I cried out. "I just can't!"

Then my world went dark.

Kai's P.O.V.

I looked up as Cole fell to the ground. Lloyd stood behind him, having used pressure points to carefully knock Cole out. I looked back down at Jay, feeling his wrist for a pulse again. It was the second time I was checking, and it was still there.

"Let's get these two somewhere safe so they can rest," I said.

"Is Jay alright?" Nya asked me.

"Only asleep," I replied.

I lifted up Jay, carrying him out of the Temple. Nya was beside me, Zane and Lloyd walked behind us. Lloyd carried Cole in his arms.

"What do we do with them?" Lloyd asked.

"I would suggest that we restrain Cole," Zane answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"We need answers, and he might try to run again," Zane answered. "In the meantime, I'll take care of Jay, and make sure he's alright."

We all nodded and took off on our dragons.

An hour had passed, and everyone else was now sound asleep on the Bounty. I sat in Jay's room, watching for him to wake. I couldn't sleep, and Zane wanted to run and check on Cole, see how he was doing. I couldn't believe we ended up locking Cole in a cell, but it was for his own safety at this point.

Jay moaned softly in his sleep. He was waking up, which was good.

Jay's P.O.V.

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing Kai in front of me.

"Kai?" I questioned.

"Jay, how are you feeling?" he asked me.

"Tired," I answered.

"You sound like it," Kai chuckled. "What happened to you?"

I sat up, looking around. I'm in my room on the Bounty now, which was a change in scenery from the Temple. Just one thing was wrong, wasn't I dead?

"I don't know," I told Kai.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked. "Do you not remember?"

"No, it's not that," I turned to Kai. "I remember. It's just not making any sense to me."

"Well, let's talk and try to figure it out," I said.

"Alright," I said. "When you guys all left the Museum, I followed after Cole, because he wasn't going to meet with his father. I followed him into the Temple of Airjitzu, and found that he had been tricked by Yang to bring him the Yin Blade. We were both caught and trapped. Cole tried to rescue me, only to be trapped in me as a ghost. Then we found out that after the eclipse reached its fullest, I would die. When it reached that point, I guess we both thought I was dead."

"That would explain why he was so upset," Kai sighed.

"He probably thought he killed me," I told Kai. "Is he alright?"

"We had to restrain him," Kai sighed. "We needed answers and he kept trying to run off."

"Can we go talk with him?" I asked.

"He might still be asleep," Kai told me. "Lloyd knocked him out and we don't know how long he'll be out. Why don't you just rest and everyone can talk to him tomorrow."

"Alright," I sighed.

I pulled my blankets up and fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke to the smell of Zane's pancakes. I sat up and saw Nya walking in to check on me.

"You're awake," she smiled. "Kai told me about what you said last night."

I nodded. I attempted to get up, only to stumble and have Nya catch me.

"Take it easy, Jay," she told me. "You've had a rough night."

I managed to steady myself and take small steps. Nya stayed by my side as I slowly got myself together. We walked into the kitchen together and I saw Misako, Sensei, Kai and Lloyd around the table. They were all eating and talking about last night.

"Hey, looks who's up," Kai smiled at me.

Everyone's attention turned to me. I saw Zane look up from the kitchen piling the last of the pancakes onto a plate.

"How are you feeling, Jay?" Sensei asked me.

"Better than last night," I replied.

"Kai told us the story you told him," Lloyd said. "Do you want to come with us while we talk with Cole?"

"I don't know," I replied.

"Come on, we'll be with you," Nya said, standing beside me. "But first, you should eat."

I nodded, sitting with the others to eat.

Cole's P.O.V.

I sighed, fiddling with the chains around my wrists. Zane came down, offering me a little bit of food. Although I wasn't hungry, he left it with me. I couldn't eat, I didn't want to. Jay was dead because of me. I wasn't able to save him in time and now everyone was against me. I looked up as the door opened. Lloyd, Kai and Zane walked in. I looked down.

"Do you want to talk to us or not?" Lloyd asked.

I kept my mouth shut.

"Cole, we're here for you," Kai said. "We can't help unless you tell us what's wrong, though."

I looked away from them. I heard shuffling, then voices.

"Can we come in?"

It was Nya. I heard Kai agree and then she entered. I didn't look up, not wanting to look at them. I heard the cell door creak open and someone walking towards me.

"Go away," I muttered.

They placed their hand gently under my chin and tilted it up so they could see me. At first, I didn't believe who it was at first. He smiled at me, then wrapped me in a tight hug.

"How?" I uttered.

"I don't care," Jay replied. "I'm here. You're here. We're all Ok."

I felt tears welling in my eyes. I closed my eyes, returning the hug to Jay. We sat there, hugging for a couple minutes. Kai coughed, breaking it up.

"So, do you want to explain anything or will we just go with what Jay told us?" Kai asked.

"If Jay told you, I think that's enough said," I smiled at Jay.

"And one other thing," Lloyd said.

"What?" I asked.

"You aren't allowed to run off again," Lloyd sternly looked at me. "The next time you do, be prepared to spend more than the night in here."

"I won't," I nodded.

"Alright, I'll grab the keys," Lloyd said.

Lloyd got up and left with Zane and Kai. Nya walked over to join Jay and I.

"Is there a reason you wouldn't talk?" Nya asked.

I nodded.

"What?" Nya asked.

"I thought Jay was dead," I muttered. "I couldn't bring myself to tell you about it."

"Because you thought it was your fault," Jay sighed. "It wouldn't have been. If I had told the others, we could have all been there for you. We wouldn't have had that issue, and we could have help you when you needed it."

I smiled at Jay, pulling him in for another hug. After Lloyd took the chains off me, things went back to normal. Well, I still had to readjust to being human, but I got it eventually.

 ** _I hope it was worth the wait. More updates on A Change in the Enemy soon so keep watch!_**


End file.
